Capitulo 3: No One Like You Nadie como tu
by MinaWinchester
Summary: Octubre 2002. Lincoln, Nebraska. Harvelle's Roadhouse


Capitulo 3: No One Like You - (Nadie como tu)

Octubre 2002. Lincoln, Nebraska. Harvelle's Roadhouse

Papa y yo nos sentamos en una mesa en el Harvelle's Roadhouse, cerca de los juegos de pool. Teniamos hambre y estabamos cansados, veniamos de cazar a un demonio de poca monta; el cual dio mas trabajo encontrarlo que hacerle el exorcismo.

Hacia 6 meses que habia hecho mi último ritual de iniciación y mis poderes iban creciendo y centrándose poco a poco. Algo de médium, algo de telekinesis, el libro de conjuros de mi madre y el entrenamiento de cazadora que me dio de pequeña mi padre; eran por el momento mis mejores aspectos de lucha.

Jo se acerco a nuestra mesa para tomarnos el pedido.

Bobby, Mina ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les sirvo en el día de hoy?.

Yo quiero el especial de carne con una ensalada ¿y tu cariño, que vas a comer?.

Mmmm…¿Qué tal el especial de pollo con unas papas fritas? ¿Puede ser eso, Jo? (conteste).

Si, no hay problema. ¿Para beber?¿Cerveza? (pregunto Jo).

Si, por favor. (Contesto mi padre).

Okay. En unos minutos vuelvo con la cerveza y luego les traigo la comida.

Okay.

Jo termino de entrar a la cocina y se abrió la puerta del Roadhouse: eran Dean y John que venían de una cacería al igual que nosotros. Papa levanto la mano haciéndole señas a John para que nos viera.

Bobby! Mina! (dijo John entusiasmado).

Jhon!. Dean.

Hola Bobby. Hola Mina (dijo Dean).

¿Quieren sentarse en esta mesa con nosotros?. Ya hemos ordenado pero podemos esperarlos así comemos todos juntos. (pregunto mi padre).

Dean? (le pregunto John a su hijo).

Si, no hay problema papa.

De acuerdo Bobby, aceptamos tu invitación.

John se sentó a un costado de mi padre, eso dejaba a Dean sentado en frente mío. No era que no me agrada la vista, el problema era que me ponía nerviosa tener a Dean tan cerca al mismo tiempo que estaban mi padre y Jhon; tenia miedo que cualquier movimiento que alguno de los dos hiciera pudiera delatarnos y desencadenar la 3ra guerra mundial: ni John ni mi padre tenían la mas minima idea de que Dean y yo nos habíamos estado viendo desde que volví de Inglaterra, hace 6 meses…Debo reconocer que el que tenia mas miedo era Dean ¿Cómo demonios iba a poder evitar que mi padre no lo matara cuando él le dijera que "se estaba tirando a su hija"?....Si…probablemente lo correría unos cuantos kilómetros con su arma disparándole balas de sal…solo para darle un buen susto y una lección….que Dean obviamente, jamás aprendería….al contrario, eso lo motivaba mas aun…

Jo se acerco de nuevo a nuestra mesa apenas vio que Dean y John se sentaron en ella.

John, Dean ¿qué puedo ofrecerles?.

Hola, Jo ¿Cómo estas preciosa? (pregunto Dean)

Y en ese momento tuve ganas de patearle la cabeza. Estaba flirteando con Jo y lo estaba haciendo delante de mis narices!. Como no pude con mi genio, lo patee por debajo de la mesa.

- Oh! Demonios! Que diab….?

- Oh! Lo siento Dean ¿te pise?.

- Creo que si (dijo con cara de dolor).

- Oh….realmente lo siento!...Estaba estirando mis piernas….están un poco cansadas…y…

- Okay, no hay problema…

- ¿Podemos ordenar ahora o van seguir golpeándose por debajo de la mesa? (dijo John).

- Nadie esta "golpeándose" debajo de la mesa….fue….involuntario….(dijo Dean no muy convencido).

- ¿Van a ordenar? (dijo Jo impaciente).

- Si, yo quiero lo mismo que pidió Bobby ¿y tu Dean?.

- Uh…déjame ver….¿puede ser el especial de pollo Copn papas fritas?.

- Si, puede ser (sonrió sarcásticamente Jo). ¿Les traigo la cerveza?.

- Si, por favor (contesto John).

- Jo, cariño, ¿Cuánto va a tardar la comida? (le dijo Dean con un guiño en su cara).

- Mas o menos 45 minutos…(respondió Jo algo sorprendida).

- Okay ¿Mina, quieres jugar un partido de pool mientras tanto?.

- Okay, me encanta sacarte tan fácilmente el dinero….(le respondí).

No sabia cuales eran realmente los planes de Dean con este supuesto partido de pool pero no podía arriesgarme a decirle que no y levantar sospechas, por mininas que sean. Nuestros padres creían fervientemente que nosotros nos tolerábamos mutuamente porque ellos eran amigos…que decepción se llevarían!.

Nos acercamos a nuestra mesa y comenzamos a jugar. No se dan una idea lo difícil que es tratar de estar concentrada en tus movimientos cuando tienes a Dean Winchester detrás de ti diciéndote cosas que pondría colorada hasta la actriz porno mas experimentada.

"Tengo que concentrarme, tengo que concentrarme" repetía una vocecita en mi cabeza una y otra vez. Hasta que en 5 minutos de descuido me vi ingresando al baño de hombres arrastrada por Dean (había tirado al diablo los palos de pool….).

Dean! Te volviste loco!

Es tu culpa!

Dean, Dean, Dean….deja….de…..(Oh! Dios!)….Dean tu padre y el mío están ahí afuera…¿Qué crees que pasaría si ellos se dan cuenta de que ya no hay partido de pool?.

Uh….Demonios!....Acabas de "bajar la guardia de mi mejor amigo"…Demonios! Demonios!...

No pude evitar soltar una carcajada. Como pudimos nos acomodamos la ropa y disimuladamente hicimos como que veníamos de la cocina bajo la mirada furiosa de Jo. La comida estaba lista.

Comimos, bebimos y reímos contándonos historias sobre nuestras cacerías y metidas de patas. Al finalizar la velada cada uno volvió a su cuarto del Hotel Suburban.

Papa y yo estábamos en el cuarto número 109, Dean y Jhon estaban en el 104 cruzados a nuestra puerta. Pe-li-gro-si-si-mo. Al llegar a nuestra habitación y ver que estábamos tan cerca uno del otro John le sugirió a Bobby de bajar y tomar unos whiskeys para relajarse y fumarse unos habanos recordando los buenos tiempos. Papa accedió. Y yo temblaba del miedo, porque eso significaba que Dean podría hacer alguna estupidez como…..tocar la puerta de mi cuarto a los 10 min de que nuestros padres bajaran al lobby….y lo hizo sin descaro y con mucho entusiasmo. Obviamente antes de eso le hizo creer a John que tenia mucho sueño y simulo roncar a toda maquina para hacerlo mas convincente.

¿Nena? Soy yo Dean, ábreme la puerta.

¿Dean? Te volviste loco!...Oh…por Dios…

Cariño tienes dos opciones: o me abres la puerta amablemente o la tiro debajo de una patada…cosa que no creo conveniente debido a las circunstancias…

Espera un momento ahí voy….

Intente ponerme algo encima, yo ya estaba con mi pijama puesto y muy dispuesta a dormir. Sabia que Dean estaba loco pero no creí que lo estuviera tanto como para arriesgarse a que mi padre le vuele la tapa de los sesos con un arma cargada de balas de sal de roca…Ouch…..eso si que iba a doler….

Ey…..te extrañe…

Dean, me viste hace 5 minutos…(y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente una y otra vez…)

Si, pero mi cabeza gira como una calesita sin rumbo….y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti…¿me extrañaste?...

Si, te extrañe como dos pasillos y medio….y una puerta y ¾….cariño (seguimos besándonos sin dejar de tocarnos el uno al otro)…

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta estábamos recostados en la cama besándonos, acariciándonos, gimiéndonos…En el segundo en que Dean me tocaba, estaba completamente perdida…perdía la noción del tiempo, del espacio, de mi misma…éramos un torbellinos de sensaciones exaltadas corriendo a extrema velocidad….Y fue entonces que sentimos que la llave de la puerta de mi habitación hacia "click"…

Demonios! Mierda!

Oh…Dios miooooo (dije terriblemente preocupada)…Ve al baño y escond…..

WOW!! QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO? (grito mi padre furioso).

Uh…Bobby….yo puedo explicarlo….(dijo Dean MUY atemorizado).

Papa, por favor mantén la calma…

Bobby, no viste si….WOW!! (grito John al acércase a la puerta de nuestra habitación). ¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?.

Mejor dicho (dijo mi padre) ¿hace cuanto que esto esta pasando aquí?.

Okay, dejen que….nos vistamos y hablaremos todos…Okay? (dije de una manera mediática).

Oh Dios mío, Oh Dios mío….mi bebe…y….y….

Papa! No soy mas tú bebe! Trata de calmarte por favor! (le dije enojada)….

Dean y yo tratamos de vestirnos lo mas rápido que pudimos, tratando de no demorar y de no hacer enojar mas a mi padre y a John; quien no parecía muy sorprendido ni extremadamente enojado, mas bien parecía como que él no era quien para pedir explicaciones. Algo que me pareció raro debido a lo estricto que era con Dean.

¿Y bueno, entonces? ¿Quién empieza? ¿Dean, quieres explicarme que diablos estas haciendo con mi hija? (le dijo mi padre un poco mas calmado….solo un poco).

Uh….veras Bobby…todo empezó…ese verano en que nos quedamos Sam y yo en tu casa cuando papa iba de cacería….

¿Cuál de todos Dean?...¿Hace tres años atrás?.

Bueno….no exactamente…mas bien diríamos…cuando Mina tenia 14 y yo 16 y nos besamos por primera vez?...

Dean, cariño, eso no ayuda en absoluto a que mi padre entienda lo que esta pasando…solo trata de explicarle lo que esta pasando AHORA ¿si?....limítate a eso…(le dije con vos preocupada).

Un momento (dijo mi padre más alterado aun) ¿besaste a mi hija por primera vez cuando tenía 14 años?...

…Ewww…resumiendo, Bobby, cuando Mina volvió de Inglaterra después de finalizar con sus iniciaciones como bruja, la llame por teléfono, nos encontramos, charlamos y….el destino siguió su curso…Y ahora estamos juntos…..eso es todo…

¿Eso es todo?....¿Solo eso vas a decirme? (le dijo mi padre a los gritos)

Bobby, cálmate…..creo que los chicos están diciéndonos que se sienten bien estando juntos, se entienden…probablemente esta sea la mejor relación que puedan llegar a tener en sus vidas…y la mas duradera y estable (le dijo John a mi padre tratando de calmarlo)…

¿Tu sabias de esto? (le pregunto mi padre a John)

No, no lo sabia….estoy enterándome al mismo tiempo que tu lo estas haciendo…solo digo ¿quien somos nosotros para juzgarlos? (le replanteo a mi padre).

Esta bien….Cariño (se dirigió con toda la ternura que pudo encontrar en ese momento de furia), si esto es lo que tu quieres, voy a tener que aceptarlo…Y cuanto a ti Dean, el mas mínimo daño que le hagas a mi bebe y no habrá trato con el infierno que te salve de mi paliza ¿entendido?.

Entendido, Bobby (dijo Dean bastante asustado y tratando de tragar saliva).

En ese momento Dean me miro, me beso dulcemente y me abrazo. En frente de mi padre y de John. Que él hiciera eso frente a un público tan temido no era sencillo y de moneda corriente. Para Dean ocultar cualquier cosa que pudiera demostrar sentimiento alguno era fundamental, porque si expresaba algo era mostrar debilidad, era sacar a la luz quien seria la presa fácil para poder debilitarlo. Y me sentí feliz como nunca al saber que yo era la causa de esa debilidad porque amaba como nadie a Dean…y sabia que en el fondo él sentía lo mismo….aunque nunca pararía de romperme el corazón…


End file.
